The Metal Hokage
by TheShinyTrader
Summary: Long Ago In the Village Hidden in the Leaves There Was The Fourth Hokage Minato and His Wife Kushina. They had a Son Naruto Uzumaki But there's was another baby born to the two Parents their oldest Son Max Uzumaki who was sealed with the other Half of the Kyuubi watch as the two brothers battle through the academy and so the world of how strong they are. OcxHarem NaruTenTen
1. The Beginning

So 6 Years After the Kyuubi Event we see a young Naruto being chased by Villagers and Chunins. Why are you chasing me for I have never done anything to you people Naruto said". "For being a Demon and for Killing the Fourth Hokage said Random Villager". Naruto was running until he ran into a dead end. "Finally we got the Demon Boy Trap now lets kill him fast before the Anbu Showed up one of the Chunins said with a glint of evil in his eye". "Please leave me Alone Naruto said". Time to get him the Chunin said". They charged at Naruto. I don't want to die Naruto said with his hands covering his head". But before they could get there hands to Naruto. A fist made contact with A Chunins Face. Here stood Naruto's older Brother Max Uzumaki. Why Can't you Damn Villagers leave my little Brother alone Steel asked with anger. Your thats brats brother how dare you attack us you should just die your demons A Random Villager said". Yeah yeah so what you mess with my brother again and I will snap your neck Steel Told them". Suddenly the Anbu showed up and arrested the Villagers and the Chunins. Why are you arresting us and not killing the Demons A Villager said". Suddenly The Third Hokage showed up. From now on you try to kill them there will Consequences said the Third in a serious tone". Like I said Hokage I told them I would break there necks if they did it again Max said With his eyes closed". See Third Hokage he just threaten us Chunin said". Silence I'm stripping all of you as Chunin to Genin for the next 5 years do I make my self clear and your mess with them again. Or I will authorize him to break your necks do I make myself clear Sarutobi said in anger". Now take the Villagers into jail and take the Chunins headband Sarutobi told the Anbu". 5 minutes later Max looked towards Sarutobi. Sarutobi I need a Favor I hate to ask this but protect Naruto for me Max said". Why do you asked that The Third Hokage said" I'm leaving for the next 5 years to train in the Village of Hidden Mist to Control my Kekkei Genkai which is a Steel Release Max Told Sarutobi". Max then leaned into Sarutobi ear and whispered. I'm also going there to meet The Gyuki to Control The Kyuubi so when Naruto turns 16 I can teach him to control it Steel said". I will do what I can I make sure he is protected anything else you need before you go Max Sarutobi said". Yes there is make sure when he becomes a Genin put him in Kakashi team and make sure he learns good Jutsu Please as a favor to me Sarutobi". I can you have my word as the Hokage Sarutobi said". Max then turned to Naruto. Get stronger little brother I can't have a weak brother can I Max said with a grin". Of course Big Brother I will get stronger and I will miss you Naruto said". I know you will now I must be going and I will see you both in 5 years so I love you both and goodbye Max said".


	2. Bio

The Metal Hokage Character Bio

Name: Max Uzumaki but is called Steel on Missions.

Character Bio: Being born a Jinchuuriki is a hard life but its harder having a little brother to protect. Being Naruto older brother is you have to got some power to fight. Everything changed when Sarutobi came into Max and Naruto life as their adopted grandfather. Who has treated them like family. After Leaving the Leaf village Meet the Gyuki and became friends with Him and Killer. Max then mastered his Steel Release.

Hair Color: Black

Age: 6 Before 5 Year TimeSkip 11

Eye Color: Brown

Ninja Rank: Unknown not given one

Height: 4ft 2in After TimeSkip 5ft 1in

Clothes Black Anbu Shorts with a Blue Shirt and Black Coat.

Personality: Kind and Loving he cares a lot for Naruto and Protects Sakura from Danger

Kekkei Genkai: Steel Release

Summons Contact: Foxes and Tigers

Tailed Beast: Yin Kyuubi

Taijutsu: 5 out of 5

Ninjutsu: 3 out of 5

Genjutsu: 2.5 out of 5

Hand Seals: 4 out of 5

Intelligence: 4.5 out of 5

Strength: 5 out of 5

Speed: 3 out of 5

Stamina: 5 out of 5

Total: 32

Affinity: Earth Release and Fire Release, and Wind Release.

Justu: Steel Style Iron Fist. Earth Style Boulder Barrage Wind Style: Rasengan Wind Slash Fire Style Burning Blaze.

Weapons: Shuriken Kunai


	3. The Reunion and a Sinister Plot

5 years later we see Naruto training with the Hokage. Ok Naruto practice with my shadow clones for your Taijutsu training said Sarutobi". Okay Old man lets do it Naruto said" 30 minutes later we see Naruto defeating all of the Hokage Clones. Good Job Naruto your Taijutsu has grown Sarutobi said with pride thank you old man Naruto said while trying to breathe". Now lets try you Ninjutsu try making a shadow clone of your self Sarutobi said". Shadow Clone Jutsu Naruto said". A crappy clone came out. "Still not good after 5 years of training Sarutobi said with sorrow". If I only can be taught better by Iruka Naruto said". Just then Iruka sneezed. Okay Naruto show me your Genjutsu please Sarutobi said". "Okay Sexy Jutsu Naruto said". Just then A hot Blonde Woman with clouds Hiding her Parts was doing a pose. Just then the blood started coming out of Sarutobi nose and he fell back. "You brat don't do that I could have a heart attack and that wasn't a Genjutsu but it sure does work like one Sarutobi said with pride". Alright I'm happy that I have gotten better thank you Old Man Naruto said". No problem my boy and your brother is gonna return today and he will be happy to know of your progress has been very well under my training Sarutobi said". Suddenly a sneeze was happening outside of the village. Why don't we wait for him Old man Naruto said with a huge smile". Lets go my boy Sarutobi said with happiness".

At the Gate of The Leaf Village we see two guards talking to A familiar person. Well look whose back after 5 years Izumo Kotetsu said". Well Naruto and The Hokage will be happy Izumo said". Yeah its good to be back and see you guys can't wait to see My Little Brother and Sarutobi Max said". Soon we see a yellow blur fly by and crash into Max. Welcome back Max Sarutobi said with glee". I missed you big brother you look Stronger Naruto said while hugging him". I am and you look stronger training with Sarutobi I see max said". Yea I even invented a Genjutsu that can beats the Hokage do you want to see Naruto said with starry eyes". If it can take down Sarutobi I have to see it Max said". Please don't do it again Naruto please Sarutobi said weakly". Okay ready Sexy Jutsu Naruto said". Oh my gosh thats the Jutsu you used to defeat Sarutobi Max said". Yes it made him have blood out of his nose Naruto said" please can someone help me up said Sarutobi with a bleeding nose. Know since you back Max will you be join the academy Sarutobi asked". Yes of course I will be in the academy to be with my little bro of course I will Max retorted". Soon they arrived at the academy Max bumped into Sasuke. Watch it where your going Dobe Sasuke said". You watch where your going Emo Max retorted" you think you better then me Sasuke said". If you got the balls to hit me try it Max retorted again". Suddenly Sakura and Ino started to run over. You apologize right know to Sasuke Sakura and Ino screamed". Max then turned to the duo. Wait a minute Ino and Sakura you guys have grown Max said with a smile". Wait Max is that you Ino said". Yeah its him no doubt about it Sakura said". Well am I going to get my hug or not Max said". Ino and Sakura hugged Max. Max how was your training Sakura asked". Yeah I want to know to Ino said". Well I meet some pretty cool people Like my friends Gaara Temari Kankuro and Baki Max said". What are they like Naruto asked". Well Baki I meet when I traveled to the sand village we talked and we had a fight which I won and he was a Jonin Max said". Wow all of them said except Sasuke who looked very Mad". I'm suppose to be their main attention so back of Sasuke said". Really an Emo with a superiority complex is challenging me are you sure you want to try go right ahead Max said while getting in to a stance". Fine by me loser Sasuke said". Suddenly Iruka appeared between them. Calm down know you to lets be friends Iruka said". Whatever I'm so out of here so seeya losers Sasuke said". Sasuke disappeared in thin air. Like a punk Bitch running from a fight Max said". Yeah I want to beat Him Naruto said". If you train hard Iruka said

Suddenly Villagers appeared and surrounded The two Uzumaki Brothers. Finally we can kill you both right here and know said a villager". Calm down know please talk this out no violence needed Iruka said". Shut up there demons and must die A Villager said". Iruka no need time to teach them the law that Sarutobi told me if it happens again". Whats that means Iruka said curiously". Sarutobi told them if they tried to kill me or Naruto I can break their necks like what aim about to do Max said while getting into a stance". 30 minutes later we see all the villagers passed out with broken necks. Did your just kill them Iruka asked". No these Bastards deserve death for treating Naruto and I but never kill them' there unconscious Max said". Suddenly the Anbu appeared. Arrest these Villagers they broke the law the Anbu commander said". We should head into the academy what do you say little Brother". Okay Big Brother race you there Naruto said". Just like a little kid lets get going Sakura and Ino Max said". Soon a mysterious Figure was looking at the scene. Looks like I have another target then Sasuke said a white figure with snake like eyes".


End file.
